The Day the Mongeese Died
by Mr. G
Summary: Jamie and Jessie go to Hogwarts. Chaos ensues. First story. Reviews desperately needed.


Disclaimer for entire story: I am not claiming to own any character in this story except Jessie and Jamie. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N this is my first story and although I am doing it entirely for entertainment purposes, I would appreciate some feedback.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was late afternoon, and Jamie and Jessie were cleaning Jamie's stalls as they usually were at that time of day. The southern Californian sun was bright and warm. The only difference between that and any other day was that the two girls would soon be going to different schools in about a month. As they were tossing the mainly dry manure (it was summer you see) into the wheelbarrow, the discussed the unfortunate fact that they would not be attending the same school. "This sucks," proclaimed Jamie, who was tall with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was thirteen, hyper and always seemed to be laughing. "We've been at the same school since before third grade." "Yeah, I know," Jessie replied. She was tall with long, extremely blonde hair and blue eyes. She was usually calm and rather quiet. "It doesn't seem like it's ever going to actually happen, like it's not meant to be." They finished cleaning the stalls, emptied the wheelbarrow, pulled down a bale of hay, fed, and were waiting for the last water barrel to fill up before they went back to Jamie's. As they were waiting, Jessie chanced to look up at the sky. She glared distastefully at the sun, and began muttering incoherently about it. Jamie also looked up, but she saw something Jessie missed, an owl. This was a rather odd occurrence, and as she pointed it out to Jessie, they both saw fit to gawk at the animal. Even stranger was the fact that it was carrying something and seemed to be headed straight for them. Just as they were considering taking cover, the owl dropped its burden and swooped off in the direction it came from. The two girls stared at the recently dropped bundle for a while before Jessie picked it up. It was a large envelope, that, when opened, proved to contain two letters, one addressed to each Jamie and Jessie. They glanced at one another and opened them. They were identical, except for the names and the top.  
  
Dear Jamie Sarain/ Jessica Malfoy and their guardians,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School. We realize that you may not have heard of us, as we are a private school located in Britain. We are a seven-year school, and your child was recommended by their current school as a candidate for our exchange program. There will be no cost, except for school supplies and uniforms. There is a meeting that will provide more information on (certain date) at (certain time) at (certain local restaurant). Please meet us there for dinner and conversation.  
Yours truly,  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
Minerva McGonagal, Deputy Headmistress  
  
Jamie and Jessie stared at one another, realized the water was overflowing, and left to turn it off. Once they did they ran straight to Jamie's house, where she lived with her Aunt Cindy, and where Jessie's mother would be picking her up. Both had realized this meant that they might not be going to different schools after all, and that they would be going to school on a different continent. Jessie's mother was already there and waiting rather impatiently, talking to Cindy. The two girls burst in, and immediately handed them the letters, eagerly waiting for any reaction, and saying things like "They came by owl!" and " We can go to the same school after all!" Eventually Cindy stopped them. "Britain?" Laura, Jessie's mother perked up a bit and said, "Free private school?" Again Cindy said, "In Britain?"  
After a great deal of begging and pleading on the part of Jamie and Jessie, it was decided that they would attend the meeting, as would Jessie's father. The next week until the meeting passed slowly. When they'd had a bit of time to think they began asking themselves questions, such as "Why were the letters delivered by owl?" and "How did they know we'd be together?". When this thought occurred Jessie began to glance over her shoulder suspiciously every once in a while.  
The day of the meeting finally arrived, and Jamie and Jessie (Both looking rather more presentable than usual) arrived at the appointed restaurant at the appointed time. As they walked in, they were immediately met by three strange looking people: an old man with twinkling eyes, who introduced himself as Dumbledore, a fierce looking old woman who smiled slightly and introduced herself as McGonagal, and a scary looking man with dark hair and eyes who said that he was Severus Snape. Jessie took an immediate liking to the scary looking man for some reason, while Jamie liked the woman more. They all greeted one another in an elaborately polite fashion and went to sit down. "I feel I should be completely honest with you," said Dumbledore. Something in his voice inclined them to listen to him and obey without question. "Hogwarts is far from an ordinary school, it is a school for young witches and wizards." Again, something made them rather inclined to believe this strange, crazy looking old man. "Your girls need a school suited to their abilities."  
  
The two girls' eyes got massive, and they seemed absolutely delighted. They then snapped to the idea that their parents wouldn't let them go and turned on the puppy dog eyes full force. "Normally you would be going into an American school, but we truly were interested in an exchange program." McGonagal informed them. The parents agreed to send them without much of a fight, as they didn't want their daughters to miss out on any opportunity as massive as this. "Term begins September first." they were informed. "We will send someone to collect you three days beforehand so that you can get your school supplies and be on the train to school with the rest of your classmates." As everyone began to leave, Dumbledore turned to Jessie and asked, "You are adopted, are you not?" Jessie nodded, not sure of the relevance this bore to anything, and watched the three figures disappear.  
  
A/N: I'll update this story no matter what you say (or don't say) but please say something! Also, the other story on this account was written by my sister, and it's actually worth reading. 


End file.
